


Vid: Dark Sonnet

by shirasade



Category: Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Incest, Inspired by Poetry, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There’s something makes us more than blood and bone</em><br/>-Dark Sonnet, by Neil Gaiman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Dark Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently discovered the new Dollanganger movies, and especially the first one has become a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. And then I stumbled across this haunting song using Neil Gaiman's Dark Sonnet, which was just so perfect.

**Music** : [Dark Sonnet, by Lorraine A'Malena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCweXdnskfE)

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/flowers_sonnet.zip) (.mp4 in .zip, 155mb) or [stream]() (on YT, with captions).

 **Lyrics** : Dark Sonnet, by Neil Gaiman  
I don’t think that I’ve been in love as such  
Although I liked a few folk pretty well  
Love must be vaster than my smiles or touch  
For brave men died and empires rose and fell  
For love, girls follow boys to foreign lands  
And men have followed women into hell  
In plays and poems someone understands  
There’s something makes us more than blood and bone  
And more than biological demands  
For me love’s like the wind unseen, unknown  
I see the trees are bending where it’s been  
I know that it leaves wreckage where it’s blown  
I really don’t know what I love you means  
I think it means don’t leave me here alone

 **Voiceover** :  
-I love you, Christopher-doll.  
-Love you, too.  
-I'm coming with you.  
-I know what we did was wrong, but I don't care.  
-I want to feel this way about you.  
-All I ever wanted was you.  
-I just wish to god you weren't so... close.  
-I don't know if I can ever love anyone else.  
-I'm only holding you back from the life you deserve.  
-Oh my god, Chris - Mother!  
-Mother.  
-I love you with all my heart.  
-This family means everything to me.


End file.
